Shaman Outfits Quest/Spoiler
Outfit Method * Once you have finished the Banuta Quest, talk to Hairycles about an "outfit". * He will give you the Shaman outfit to wear. Transcripts Player: Hi Hairycles: Be greeted, friend of the ape people. If you want to trade, just ask for my offers. If you are injured, ask for healing. Player: Mission Hairycles: Finally my people are safe! You have done incredible good for ape people and one day even me brethren will recognise that ... Hairycles: I wish I could speak for all when me call you true friend but my people need time to get accustomed to change ... Hairycles: Let us hope one day whole Banuta will greet you as a friend. Perhaps you want to check me offers for special friends... or shamanic powers. Player: Shamanic powers Hairycles: Me truly proud of you, friend. You learn many about plants, charms and ape people. Me want grant you shamanic power now. You ready? Player: Yes Hairycles: Friend of the ape people! Take my gift and become me apprentice! Here is shaman clothing for you! Voodoo Staff Required Equipment * 5 Pirate Voodoo Doll (Only if you haven't completed the Pirate Outfit yet.) * 5 Dworc Voodoo Doll Method * The items listed above can be collected before starting this quest. To save time, you are advised to collect the items before you talk to the npc. ** Collect Mandrake from Tiquanda's Revenge (Carniphila Boss that spawns in Tiquanda) ** Collect Pirate Voodoo Doll from Novice of the Cult ** Collect Voodoo Dolls from Dworc Voodoomasters * Talk to Chondur in Sabrehaven (you need to complete the Eleonore Quest to go there) * Ask him for a "mission", and he will want 5 pirate voodoo dolls. * Give him the pirate voodoo dolls (1 at a time), and then ask him for a "task" * He will tell you that he will give you a staff like his if you bring him a Mandrake and 5 dworc Voodoo Dolls. * Give him the items and he will give you the voodoo staff addon. NOTE: If you have already given him 5 pirate voodoo dolls for e.g. get through the energy barrier on Goroma you DO NOT have to give them to him again. Transcripts Player: Hi Chondur: Be greeted, child. Player: Task Chondur: The time has come, my child. I sense great spiritual wisdom in you and I shall grant you a sign of your progress, if you can fulfil my task. Player: Addon Chondur: Deep in the Tiquandian jungle a monster lurks which is seldom seen. It is the revenge of the jungle against humankind. ... Chondur: This monster, if slain, carries a rare root called Mandrake. If you find it, bring it to me. Also, gather 5 of the voodoo dolls used by the mysterious dworc voodoomasters. ... Chondur: If you manage to fulfil this task, I will grant you your own staff. Have you understood everything and are ready for this test? Player: Yes Chondur: Good! Come back once you found a mandrake and collected 5 dworcish voodoo dolls. Player: Hi Chondur: Be greeted, child. Player: Addon Chondur: Have you gathered the mandrake and the 5 voodoo dolls from the dworcs? Player:Yes Chondur: I am proud of you, my child, excellent work. This staff shall be yours from now on! Voodoo Mask Required Equipment * 5 Banana Staffs * 5 Tribal Masks *** Collect Banana Staffs by killing Merlkins *** Collect Tribal Masks by killing Dworc Venomsnipers and Dworc Voodoomasters. *** You need Voodoo Staff addon to make the Voodoo Mask. Transcripts Player: Hi Chondur: Be greeted, child. Player: Addon Chondur: You have successfully passed the first task. If you can fulfil my second task, I will grant you a mask like the one I wear. Will you listen to the requirements? Player: Yes Chondur: The dworcs of Tiquanda like to wear certain tribal masks which I would like to take a look at. Please bring me 5 of these masks. ... Chondur: Secondly, the high ape magicians of Banuta use banana staves. I would love to learn more about theses staves, so pleasebring me 5 of them also. ... Chondur: If you manage to fulfil this task, I will grant you your own mask. Have you understood everything and are ready for this test? Player: Yes Chondur: Good! Come back once you have collected 5 tribal masks and 5 banana staves. Chondur: I shall grant you a sign of your progress as shaman if you can fulfil my task. Player: Tribal Masks Chondur: Have you gathered the 5 tribal masks and the 5 banana staves? Player: Yes Chondur: Well done, my child! I hereby grant you the right to wear a shamanic mask. Do it proudly. Player: Bye Chondur: Good bye.